Kai-Zinn Belaht
Name: Kai-Zinn Belaht Race: Human Age: 19 Born: Kuat Appearance: Kai is tall and slim, both in body and in the face. His hair is short and dark, save for his Padawan braid that hangs down at right back of his neck. His skin is slightly tanned and his eyes are a deep brown colour. His usual attire is typical Padawan robes with the exception of a belt at his waste with some of his tools and field items. Early Life Kai-Zinn Belaht was born on Kuat into wealthy family of the aristocracy. Kuat was a sculpted, idilic world that had been terraformed with one purpose - it supported the Kuat Drive Yards, a massive orbital ring of shipyards and equipment factories that built and resupplied the Republic fleets with ships and equipment. Kai's father, Antavia Belaht was a shipbuilding magnate who held shares in the vastly successful Drive Yards. His mother, Shiana Belaht, was a political figure, wielding influence in the office of the Senator of Kuat. Kai was the second child of the family and when he was found to have high levels of Midi-chlorians in his blood during a routine screening he was ear-marked by the Jedi Order to be taken to the Temple when he was old enough. His father initially resisted, wanting to have an heir to pass his fortune to, but eventually conceded that he and Shiana could still bear another son. The strategic importance of Kuat would have put it squarely in the Empire's firing line during the Great War but for the fact that it's situation, on the outer edge of the Galactic Core Worlds, meant it was outside the reach of their fleets and forces. That didn't stop the Empire casting it's shadow on the Yards, however. Privateers and infiltrators were responsible for several callous acts of sabotage in the years running up to the Treaty of Coruscant. Non were successful in shutting down the Yards completely, owing to the continued defence by the Republic and the Jedi Order. When a Bounty Hunter tracked down and brutally murdered Antavia Belaht, wounded Shiana and was only thwarted in an effort to take the boy back to his Sith master as a prize by two Jedi, it was decided that Kai was no longer safe. They took Kai to the shelter of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he would begin his training as a Jedi. Too young to understand what was going on and distressed at losing touch with his parents Kai initially found adjusting to the life of the Jedi Temple hard, but eventually he settled in and became accustomed to life there. As a young initiate, Kai soon showed the adeptness and discipline worthy of the Order and soon began to master basic disciplines of control and basic lightsaber form. He also showed an unusual adeptness for mechanisms and technology, rebuilding his training saber to lighten and rebalance it as he developed his style. He was also caught on several occasions with one of the Temple's droids in pieces learning to modify and reassemble it. Despite his penchant for dabbling in technology, he never lost his focus on the essentials of discipline, focus and control. Terror in the Night Woken by shouts and fighting on the floors above, Kai and his fellow Younglings were rounded up by the younger Padawans at the Temple, who attempted to get them to safety. Winding through the corridors, the group was suddenly faced by 2 Sith Marauders. The brave Padawans threw themselves into battle against the Sith and managed to subdue one of them. The children managed to topple the other Marauder using combined effort in the Force to throw him off balance as the Padawans turned to attack. They were safe, but at a heavy price. The Sith warriors had killed seven of the Padawans, some of the children and injured several others, including Kai. The remaining Padawans managed to get the children to safety and heal the wounded. Kai saw several of his young friends die that night. Anger, pain and emotion filled his mind and he vowed revenge for their deaths. Master Willa, a sagely old Jedi Master and student of the great Vandar Tokare, took Kai and some of the other injured Younglings under his wing and helped them come to terms with what they had seen and the pain they had suffered. He helped Kai quell his anger and use his own talents with the Force to centre himself and to relieve his pain and anger. His teaching convinced Kai to concentrate on becoming a great Jedi to allow him to one day help them rid the galaxy of the Sith. Relocated to the Jedi Temple on Tython and rejuvenated by Willa's teachings, Kai began once again to concentrate on his learning. He had one major hurdle to overcome, however. During the fight in the hallways, one of the Sith had swiped out a the children. Kai was lucky to escape death, but lost his right hand. Although the Jedi Medical Corps were able to furnish him with a highly functional artificial hand, this meant re-learning his balance and technique. It wasn't long before curiosity got the better of him either and he started tweaking the mechanisms in his hand to help him adjust. Eventually, with some guidance from one of the Temple's lightsaber instructors, Kai modified his hand and his training saber to better balance, and give him a stronger grip. He also trained with a standard training saber so he was accustomed to not having his own weapon in hand to prevent him being disadvantaged significantly in an emergency. Kai also took the opportunity to broaden his learning and expand his knowledge of Jedi history. A great Padawan, you will make... Some years after the attack on Coruscant, Kai caught the eye of Master Willa once again. Willa decided he would be perfect material to become a Padawan of the reformed Obroa-Skai Enclave. While the Academy was being re-established on Tython following the destruction of it's original base on Obroa-Skai, Willa trained Kai himself as his Padawan apprentice. They travelled together ensuring peace in the territories that remained inside Republic Space after the Treaty of Coruscant, and investigating neutral worlds where Republic and Jedi worked to try and sway favour. Willa's great wisdom became a founding stone in Kai's journey as a Jedi. At the time of the game... When the Obroa-Skai Enclave was re-established Kai joined as on of it's Padawans, bringing with him the wisdom of Master Willa's teachings and his own determination to defend the Republic and in time restore those worlds lost to the Sith to Republic rule. He soon found he fitted in well, even though he found Master Modus an unorthodox character. He began to form friendships with the other people in and around the Enclave, in particular a young, headstrong and outgoing Jedi named Polemos Astro, who he found a complete mystery but a good friend. Category:The Old Republic Category:Characters